More Than A Friend
by Sharp Like A Sphere
Summary: Charles Delgado and Mohini Banjaree were never going to be more than just friends. Although, there's nothing wrong with the guy hoping for it to happen, right?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><span>More Than A Friend<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you.<br>My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them, too.  
>Everything changes, but one thing is true.<br>Understand we'll always be more than a band."_

"...and then Scott and I got stuck on the Ferris wheel at the carnival," Mo told Charlie during lunch on a Thursday afternoon. She laughed as she said her story. Memories of the night before were currently flooding in her mind.

Charlie forced a smile. If she was happy, he was happy. Still, he couldn't help himself feeling kind of jealous when the girl of his dreams gushed how wonderful her boyfriend was, especially if she was describing none other than Scott. To be honest, Charlie never liked that boy. Scott was a player, and Mo caught him flirting with other girls twice. Eventually, however, she forgave him after he persuaded her that she was the one he loved and no one else.

Anxious for the story to be over, Charlie began tapping his fingers on the round granite table in front of them. He nodded occasionally so that it appeared he was listening. "Uh-huh. That's great," he said at times during a short pause.

"I wasn't scared, though. I mean, at first I was terrified since we were up so high, but eventually Scott made me feel safe," Mo continued on before letting out a dreamy sigh. "And next thing I knew, we were watching a beautiful sunset together... I swear, it felt like a cheesy, yet romantic movie scene... But anyway, we eventually got down, and Scott—"

Having enough of the nonsense, Charlie interrupted the girl midway by reaching his hands out to touch hers. Surprised at the sudden impact, Mo stopped thinking for a second before staring at the boy in front of her. A part of her wanted to hit him out of frustration as another part yelled her not to move and to just enjoy the connection while it lasts.

It was like it was wrong, yet it never felt so right.

Charlie took this chance to gaze in her gorgeous brown eyes. He felt captivated by them, as if they controlled him. Suddenly, nothing else mattered to him. If only he could, he would stare into the two beautiful orbs for as long as he pleased. Maybe this was his opportunity.

...and it was immediately ruined.

Wen came up to them, unaware of the boy's hands resting on top of the girl's. "Hey, you two!" He slapped the table in one quick motion with both palms to grab their attention. He then eyed them carefully. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

As expected, Charlie snatched his hands away but kept his eyes on Mo. Speechless, she looked away. This caused the boy to look up at his other friend to lessen the awkwardness. "Oh! No, you didn't. I-I was just leaving..." he answered uncomfortably before getting up and walking away.

From the corners of her eyes, Mo watched him. She then started to rethink about her personal relationships between Scott and Charlie. Her thoughts were soon cut short the second Wen slid in Charlie's formerly spot.

"Well, that was weird," Wen coughed up, referring to the moment shared between them three seconds ago.

Mo looked down for a moment and muttered, "You have no idea..."

Wen blinked in confusion. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she replied almost too quickly as her head shot up. "It was nothing..."

"Sure..." Wen trailed off with a hint of sarcasm in his tone of voice. "You know, you haven't been yourself lately." He chuckled lightly. He had never seen the girl looking so uneasy like this before. Since she was the genius in the band, he assumed that she would always be the one to have her acts straighten out. Clearly, he was proven wrong.

Nervous, Mo scratched the back of her neck as she slowly got up. She grabbed her things that were placed beside her on the way. "Uh, I got to go, too... See you later?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay, bye!"

Then she ran off.

"Even weirder..." Wen told himself as he got up.

* * *

><p>Charlie paced back and forth in his bedroom that day after school. He was a mess. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself. Although, he was more worried about what the girl thought about his sudden action. Did she hate him? Well, that's what he figured since she had not spoken to him yet.<p>

"Charlie, why did you have to be so stupid?" he yelled at himself. He then kicked the bottom of his dresser drawer. What was he supposed to do now? "Stupid, Charlie! Stupid!"

A knock was heard momentarily behind the closed door. "Hey. You okay?"

"Leave me alone, Tommy!" Charlie shouted, knowing that it was his older brother checking if everything was alright. "I am not in the mood to talk right now!"

Disobeying his orders, the doorknob slowly twisted to one side. Charlie ignored it. Then, Tommy showed up.

"What's the problem, little bro?" the older brother asked with sympathy. "Is it a girl?"

"H-how did you know?" Charlie hesitantly responded, calming down a little bit. He soon took a seat at the edge of his bed as he looked up at his sibling.

Tommy sat down next to him and smiled. "I also went through these kinds of things when I was about your age... Now, tell me what happened, and then I'll give you the best advice I got."

Charlie told him the situation.

"Well, first of, I know she's not mad at you, but just confused," Tommy said with complete confidence.

"So, what should I do?"

"Talk to her. It's simple as that."

Charlie quirked his eyebrows at him. "And that's your best advice for me?"

"You may be too young to notice this, but girls are unique and different in their own ways. It's like one of the main reasons why us guys don't get and understand them too well."

"What are you saying?"

"You should find out what makes Mo unique and different from the others is what I'm saying. Once you have, everything will start falling in the right places."

"So, let me get this straight..." Charlie started, trying to figure out the things. "You want me to talk to her about what happened and find out what her thoughts are. Then next thing I know, we'll be closer than ever before... Is that it?"

"Something like that... Love's just complicated."

"Well, then..." Charlie huffed. "Thanks for the advice, big bro."

* * *

><p>"I really don't know what to do, you guys," Mo confided to Olivia and Stella during their three-way phone conversation about Charlie. "I like him as a friend. Nothing else."<p>

Stella asked the obvious, "Well, have you told Scott about it yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Mo sighed. "I don't know. I'm more worried about Charlie right now, not about what Scott."

"Do you have anything planned at least?" Olivia wondered.

"Not exactly." Mo bit her lower lip. "I was thinking that I should talk to him earlier, though. I'm just not sure if it's the best idea. Like, what if he's too embarrassed or something?"

"Relax, Mo. You're usually not stressed about these sorts of things," Stella replied.

Olivia agreed. "You would just walk away from these problems most of the time."

"Yeah, but this time it's different. I literally cannot go without a day of not seeing Charlie since we're in a band together," Mo cried out. "I hope you two realize how difficult it would be for both of us if this is not sorted out."

"Then call him," Olivia and Stella emphasized the words simultaneously.

As if on cue, Mo heard a faint beeping noise in the telephone. Realizing that someone else was waiting on another line, she said her goodbyes to two of her best friends before answering the other call. Once she greeted the caller, Mo felt her stomach tie in knots. She had a good feeling that it was Charlie. It was now or never anyways, right?

"Hi," Charlie spoke up. Mo could tell he was just as nervous as her. "Listen... About today..."

"Um, yeah?" she questioned, half-eagerly to hear what he was going to say.

"It was a mistake... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to, you know, do that... I guess I just got caught in the moment. That's all..." he explained in a soft voice. "I hope you're not mad at me."

Mo's lips curled into a small smile. "I could never be mad at you, Charlie. We're more than a band, remember? We're friends."

"I was kind of hoping to be more..." he said uneasily, choking on his own words.

Immediately, Mo felt terrible. She didn't want to crush his spirit again like last time. "Sometimes it's better to keep it that way, though. True friends don't hurt you, whether intentional or not. They stand by your side and will always be there whenever you need it the most... I know you're a true friend of mine, Charlie, and I really do appreciate that. I just don't think us together is going to work... I hope you understand that..."

"Believe me, I try," Charlie told her in honesty.

Mo sighed once more.

"And I just want to let you know that if there's any problem, I'm your guy to talk to. Okay?" Charlie added firmly.

This made Mo smile. "I know."

"So, are we cool again?"

She laughed. "We're cool."

* * *

><p><strong>~ A few months later... ~<br>**

After Mo caught Scott kissing his ex-girlfriend, she had enough. Luckily, Charlie was with her.

It happened on a Tuesday afternoon during summer. Charlie was walking Mo home after band practiced at Olivia's. As they walked by the park, Mo overheard her former boyfriend shouting and laughing. She paused. At first she thought she was just crazy. However, Charlie soon confirmed her thoughts.

"Is that Scott?" he asked in an unenthusiastic voice. "I thought he had soccer practice today."

Mo stared at him with an uneasy expression. "That's what I thought, too."

Charlie sighed. He knew he had to do the right thing even though he didn't want to. "Let's just go and check it."

Leaving on that note, he patted the girl's back twice as a sign that they should go now. In an instant, Charlie and Mo jogged a few yards into the park. Several people were at the place, yet only one certain group of teenagers caught their attention.

"Do you think Scott is with them?" Mo wondered. She took a good look of each person, trying to see if she recognized anyone.

"I'm guessing we'll find out."

Charlie led the girl over to the strangers. Soon enough, they found themselves pushing past people to get to the other end. Both of them couldn't find the familiar face. Because of this, Mo let out a sigh of relief. At least Scott wasn't lying to her - or so she thought.

"I could have sworn I heard him, though..." Charlie muttered under his breath as he and his friend made their way back to the walkway.

Of course, Charlie was proven right the second he spot Scott with his arm around a girl minutes later. Once he told Mo, she then glanced towards the direction he said and saw her boyfriend kissing the girl. Her jaw dropped as she stormed to the two-timing jerk. Charlie followed, knowing that the girl needed a shoulder to cry on eventually.

"I can't believe you," Mo cried out, making Scott and the girl turn around. "For how long did you cheated on me?"

Scott stood up immediately. He was shocked to see her. "Mo, I-I can explain."

She ignored him. "You know what? That doesn't even matter anymore..." She then glared at the girl before staring back at the boy. "Who is she anyways?"

"I'm Alex. I'm his girlfriend," the girl snapped back at her while having an icy glare.

Mo responded in disbelief. "Yeah, I can see that." She looked at Scott. She started to look hopeless with her pleading eyes. Charlie could tell she was on the verge of tears any second now. "Why?"

Scott had a soft look on his face. "I didn't mean to."

Mo looked away. She was speechless beyond words.

Charlie spoke up for her, "Well, you obviously did."

"What are you even doing here, Delgado?" Scott shot back at him. "Mo will never like you as more than a friend."

"I know that. We're just more than a band," Charlie replied with ease, though his heart was aching with the truth. "Which, by the way, you're out of it."

"You can't do that! You need me."

"We really don't, actually. We just agreed to let you in since you were with Mo."

Scott blinked. "Were?"

"Can't you tell?" Charlie laughed hysterically in full mockery. "You're over. Now, leave."

Wishing for a second chance, Scott looked back at Mo. He begged, "Mo, please?"

"Just go, Scott..." she choked up, still not facing him.

Finally facing defeat, Scott walked away, drugging his feat along with him, as the girl he was with chased after him. Charlie then comforted Mo, letting the girl cry on his shoulder and sob, as he watched the two walk away. Though he knew Scott could not see him, Charlie kept his glare. He couldn't believe the guy could hurt the girl of his dreams like that. She was too innocent anyways, and she didn't deserve any of this.

"Did I mention how much I hate that boy?" Charlie piped up moments later.

The girl pulled away to look up at him. "Plenty of times..." She forced a smile. "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you."

"You don't need to apologize."

"Actually, I do..." Mo trailed off. "I should have listened to you and known better anyways..."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak but Mo cut him to it. He wasn't going to let the girl take the blame for doing nothing.

"And you shouldn't listen to Scott..." she continued on before letting out a huff.

Now, Charlie was confused. "I never do...?"

She let out a small laugh. "No. I meant that you shouldn't listen to what he said earlier."

"Which is what?"

"The whole thing about you and me will never be more than just friends is what that is," Mo responded back, still having a weak, yet encouraging grin.

Charlie did his best to hide his smile after he realized what she said. "So, you're saying...?"

"I'm saying I'm interested to see where our friendship will take place in the future."

"I still don't get it," Charlie admitted, getting puzzled again.

Mo wiped her tears away. She no longer felt loneliness anymore now that she knew that she will always have Charlie. "You don't have to. For now, you just have to understand that we'll always be more than a band."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Personally, I got to say that I like Mo and Scott together. Although, I think it's mainly because I like having Charlie as Mo's best friend who will always be there for her no matter what and until the end of time. Besides that, friendship can last forever compared to a relationship.**

**So, what do you think about this one-shot? I'd love to hear it. :) And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes towards the end. I got sloppy and felt too lazy to read and edit it. Other than that, I hope you all are having an awesome summer!**

**By the way, I only chose the name Alex because of the fact the actor who portrayed Scott (Nick Roux) is also Chase in Wizards of Waverly Place, a.k.a. the guy who flirts with Alex and tries to steal her away from Mason (Gregg Sulkin), who I just adore and love.  
><strong>


End file.
